The invention relates to vehicle seats, and particularly aircraft seats, of the type having tray tables mounted on legs in their backs. The tray tables are pivotally movable between a latched, generally vertical storage position within the seat back and a deployed, generally horizontal use position. Since the seat backs of such seats are typically reclinable, the tray table legs are usually pivotally mounted to the seat frame. Such mounting permits a deployed tray table to remain horizontally fixed in space regardless of the reclining movement of the seat back. In the usual seat construction, a retaining bolt goes through the table leg, the seat back frame and the seat fore and aft support frame member.
Tray tables are subject to substantial wear and abuse and require frequent replacement. Unfortunately, the conventional mounting constructions require the expenditure of considerable time, the use of a number of special tools, and the disassembly of many parts to replace a tray table. This situation greatly increases maintenance costs.
It would appear to be very advantageous to provide a tray table mounting construction that permits the table to be quickly released from the seat to facilitate maintenance. However, it would be highly desirable that such table not be releasable by unauthorized persons, such as passengers.